At the Sound of the Beep
by kennycashewnut
Summary: The day after Harrison Bergeon deaf Rudolf and Comet punder on the idea of liberation. Violence. Please Review.


Kadeem J. Glasgow

Mr. Sherman

Class 4

At the Sound of the Beep

In the year 2081, one day after the infamous Harrison Bergeron event. Two room mates, Rudolf St. Blistan and Comet Halley, were walking down from the Regular Mart. Comet's walks had became longer, or more average, after he was given his new 15 lbs handicap. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair." asked Rudolf.

"These weights. They are weighing me down." Comet complained.

"That is what handicaps are for. That way they keep the body weighed down so individuals-" _beep._ Went Rudolf's radio. "What was I talking about?"

"My handicap. I hate your radio, it beeps to much." Rudolf had a rarely manufactured radio, uniquely designs to retard his thoughts. And in case he teaches some one anything, it'll dissolves the reason of those around his. To keep his above average brain from spreading or being to much of an influence, the radio would beep one time every hour on the hour. As an extra precaution whenever he said 4 or more syllables, Rudolf made a bad habit of that. The time was 16:59. _Beep._ "See!"

"Don't worry I did the math. By scheduling my routine properly I can avoid any unwanted accidents. That way my I can keep at least a moderate intelligence-" _Beep. _"What was I talking about? Your handicap…"

Comet huffed. "My handicap. You cheating the system." Comet shifted in his weights. "I'm going to take this stupid thing off."

"No! Think about the consequences-" _Beep._ "Wait my routines?"

"My weights. You cheating the system. And that word you said once, Liberation." Comet strapped off his weight.

Rudolf grabbed him. "Forget about liberation-" _Beep. _Rudolf let go of Comet. "Wait… Your weights." He rushed back but it was to late, Comet had already took off his handicap. "What are you doing?"

"My handicap is disappearing! You can cheat the system! Liberation!" Comet through his weights to the ground. He was almost dancing. But Rudolf only stood there appalled. When he thought the worst couldn't happen it did. There were some Inforcers driving by.

"Okay! Your free now, but you need to put on your weights, or at least until you we get back to our apartment." Rudolf tried to calm hin down. If he spoke to fast he would slur a word causing his handicap to beep, and he needed to stay calm or else the Enforcers would try to apprehend him.

"Screw that!" Comet yelled. "Come on Harrison did it. I'm strong and your smart we could do all he did; minus the death."

"Hey!" An Enforcer yelled. "Put on your weight!" This couldn't get worst. It did, to of the men started running toward them.

"Never! Never again!" That didn't make either of the men happy. It took a few seconds for the Enforcers to responded with charge straight for Comet. He easily avoided the first man. But the only thing that stopped the second was a punch across the face via Comet's right hook. Rudolf had to confess it was kind of amazing. But with every one that went down two raised in their place. And with that his amazement turn to dismay. Eventaully the men over powered Comet and began beating the life out of him.

Once he fell to the floor an Enforcers grabbed Comet's handicap and started to pelt him with it. Some of the men started to kick Comet and after a minute or two he began to spit up blood. Rudolf wanted help out his friend but he to shock. Thousands of problems ran throw his head. Then one for every droplet of blood the landed on his t-shirt.

And then he started to think. 'This is my fault.' Comet was always around him for the radio to beep. Comet over exposure could have damaged his reasoning, his self control. 'This is my fault.' Rudolf knew it. Then one of the Enforcers stopped from killing his friend. That snapped Rudolf out of it.

"Hey that man has a radio." he pulled at one of his friends or co workers. "Turn on the 'Dubber." Rudolf want to run when the second Enforcer out a strange device. But he was no more then a deer in the head lights. There weren't any strangely bright lights, but a disturbing screeching sound coming from his radio. He didn't know what to feel but it felt like a void was starting in his head. He had his reason. His clothes friend was dying: no 6 pints of blood escaped from his body, he was dead. Enforcers relished in a man's blood.

Yet all this didn't matter to him. The ringing finally stopped, the mess was cleaned up and he had been standing in the same place for an half hour. And he need to take a bath… No he was smarter then this. Rudolf started to cry. 'My friend just got killed, all because of me.' "But I can change that." he said 'I am smart I'm probably the only person able to keep an above average intelligence for such a long period of time, with my advance radio retardant. I'll break the system from the inside. Teach people how to manage their handicaps. Then learn to take down the Enforcers. But what I need is time.' Rudolf looked up to a clock what time is it. 17:59 _beep_


End file.
